Entre terra e mar
|italiano = Fra terra e mare |inglés = Between the Earth and the Sea |anterior = O segredo da harmonía |seguinte = Entre os xeos de Dyamond }} Entre terra e mar é o episodio 23 da tempada 8 da serie Winx Club e o episodio 205 en total. Estreouse o 14 de setembro do 2019 en Italia. Argumento O episodio empeza en Alfea, onde as Winx están nun exame de Pocionoloxía co profesor Palladium, e só teñen cinco minutos para completar unha poción. É a quenda de Tecna e Layla, pero vendo que Tecna vai moi amodo, Layla decide ir rápido e suspenden o exame. Nos corredores, Tecna e Layla enfádanse debido á impulsividade de Layla e á razón lóxica de Tecna. O Cofre das Estrelas aparece para informar as Winx dunha nova misión, e Bloom decide saír ao patio para escoitar a mensaxe do cofre nun lugar tranquilo. O cofre di que a sexta Estrela Primaria se atopa en Coralia, unha estrela en forma de illa cun volcán, e atoparán a estrela nun lugar no que a luz e a sombra están en simetría. Stella está contenta, porque poderá gozar dunhas vacacións nunha praia. Na gorida escura de Valtor, el e as Trix están a ollar as Winx, pero esta vez, Valtor di que está cansado de que as Trix fallan moitas misións, eles só teñen dúas estrelas e as Winx teñen tres, polo tanto di que as Trix tamén estarán de vacacións, xa que esta vez el mesmo irá obter a estrela en Coralia no canto de enviar as Trix. As Winx chegan a Coralia, onde atopan uns cangrexos que se asustan ao ver as Winx. O compás deixa de funcionar, e non saben onde teñen que ir. Entón empeza outra discusión entre Layla e Tecna, xa que Layla quere buscar no mar e Tecna quere ir ao volcán. Musa decide dividirse, pero Bloom di que teñen que estar xuntas porque as Trix poderían vir atacalas. As Lumens de Coralia veñen dar a benvida ás Winx, xa que lles gusta moito ter convidados. As Winx cambian as súas vestimentas e van coas Lumens de Coralia ata a cidade principal na que se atopa a xefa destas Lumens, a duquesa Carolyne. As Lumens dan ás Winx hamacas e bebidas de coco, e as Winx din que están a buscar a estrela. Pero as Lumens non saben onde se podería atopar. Continúa a discusión entre Tecna e Layla sobre o lugar no que teñen que buscar a estrela, polo tanto Bloom, Stella e Tecna van cara ao volcán mentres que Layla, Musa e Flora buscarán no mar. Stella está enfadada porque ela quería ir ao mar, pero as demais cren que Stella se ten que apartar do mar. Tecna di que o volcán está inactivo desde hai moito tempo. Despois de escalar o volcán, uns monstros de lava veñen atacar as tres fadas, e as Winx transformaranse para loitar contra eles. No corazón do volcán de Coralia, unhas Lumens están a protexer o núcleo, cando Valtor sae dun portal, mete as Lumens nunha bóla escura e ataca o núcleo coa súa maxia escura. No mar, o outro equipo pregunta a uns cangrexos se viron a estrela, pero eles tampouco as poden axudar. Tecna vén dicir que teñen problemas, cando ela e Layla atopan unha cuncha na que se atopa a estrela. Tecna e Layla non poden abrir a cuncha, pero cando elas dúas se poñen de acordo, a cuncha ábrese e a estrela sae. No entanto, cando a estrela está a piques de entrar no cofre, unha bóla escura atrápaa. Entón atopan Valtor, que di que non pode tocar a estrela, por iso utilizou as Winx para que atopen a estrela e despois roubárllela. Layla suxeita a bóla cunha corda de Morphix, pero Valtor revela que atacou o núcleo de Coralia e dálles unha elección: obter a estrela ou salvar a illa. Tecna di a Layla que todas teñen que estar unidas para salvar a illa, polo tanto Layla decide que teñen que salvar a illa e deixa que Valtor se vaia coa estrela. Cando Valtor marchou, as Winx tentan facer que o volcán volva á normalidade, e van á cidade das Lumens para protexelas. Despois de facer que as Lumens estean nun lugar seguro, as Winx deciden baixar ao corazón do volcán para arranxar o núcleo. As Winx deciden usar os seus poderes Cosmix para baixar a temperatura do núcleo, e o núcleo volve á normalidade. Cando fixeron que Coralia estea a salvo, descobren que os monstros de lava só protexían o núcleo. As Lumens de Coralia agradecen a axuda das Winx, aínda que as Winx están tristes porque perderon. E Tecna e Layla volven ser amigas. Mentres tanto, na gorida de Valtor, o feiticeiro volve coa estrela e di que están nun empate, porque el ten tres estrelas e as Winx tamén teñen tres, e planea obter a última estrela; mentres que Icy está a velo dende unha esquina, con rabia polo éxito de Valtor. Feitos importantes * Valtor obtén a sexta Estrela Primaria (el só). Curiosidades * Esta vez, Valtor decide obter a estrela el mesmo no canto de enviar as Trix, porque as bruxas fallaron moitas veces. * Ao final do episodio, Icy olla Valtor con rabia dende unha esquina, considerando vingarse contra el. Galeria Winx-8x23-1.jpg Winx-8x23-2.jpg Winx-8x23-3.jpg Winx-8x23-4.jpg Winx-8x23-5.jpg Winx-8x23-6.jpg Categoría:Episodios ca:Entre terra i mar en:Winx Club - Episode 823 es:Winx Club - Episodio 823 it:Fra Terra e Mare pt:Entre terra e mar pt-br:Entre a Terra e o Mar ro:Între pământ şi mare ru:Между морем и землёй